This disclosure relates to fastening systems using straps with teeth that engage a ratchet head. Such fastening systems are most often referred to as cable ties or “zip ties”. The majority of such fastening systems are designed to provide a single component where one distal end forms the tip of the strap that is inserted into an aperture of the ratchet head provided at the opposite distal end, thus forming a loop that can be adjustably tightened through the ratcheting mechanism. Such fastening systems can be quickly, easily, and inexpensively provided for a number of fastening tasks. Although various adaptations of the basic cable tie system have been realized throughout the prior art, the existing systems do not satisfactorily meet all the needs of certain specialized uses, including those where a fastener much cinch around a structure such as a pipe and be exposed to adverse environmental conditions.